Strawberries And Cream
by Crazilyinsanelady
Summary: Poor Ron doesn't know what hit him. Flustered!Ron. SeductiveWithStrawberries!Harry. From my twisted imagination. Sadly, I wrote this in SCHOOl! /GASP!/


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. In all her awesomeness!!!**

**R&R PEOPLE!!! R&R!!**

**xXxXxXx**

"Mmmm. I love strawberries. They're ssssoooo good…" Harry carefully inspected each individual piece of fruit on the blue plate before delicately picking a big one up with two fingers.

"Don't you just love strawberries, Ron?"

But Ron was too busy to answer, licking his lips staring at Harry's fingers as they swirled the juicy strawberry around in a bowl of conveniently placed whipped cream.

"Are you quite alright, Ron?" Harry inquired innocently.

"Yeah." He replied in a hoarse voice. "Fine."

With a flourish, Harry returned to his ministrations on the lucky strawberry. The lucky fruit was finally removed from all the whipped cream, hovering about two inches above the surface. A big dollop of the silky white mixture slid down to the tip of the red treat and plopped back into the bowl.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ron? You look a little bit….hot."

"You certainly are, you strawberry molester." Ron murmured under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ron's eyes were fixed on the black-haired boy, but he quickly returned them to the table when Harry sent a questioning look towards him.

"If you say so." Harry said doubtfully.

Then he leveled his eyes on Ron, gently flicked his tongue over the side of the strawberry, and _**moaned.**_

Ron shivered. _No one should be able to make delicious sounds like that._ He risked a quick glance up at his crush again, only to find his jaw dropping open and eyes widening in shock.

Harry's lips were full and rosy, perfectly kissable, and his pink tongue darted out of his mouth to catch a small drop of cream that happened to be falling from the delicacy in his hand.

Ron's pants were suddenly way too tight.

Then Harry used his lips to mouth a bit of cream sitting on the end of the strawberry.

_So hot._

His sinful pink tongue went and licked the strawberry from the tip to the leaves, slowly. Ever so slowly.

His lips wrapped around the tip again and sucked gently. When he let go of it there was a tiny 'pop' that seemed to echo through the room. Ron vaguely notice that there was no cream left on the area.

Harry bit the first half inch of the strawberry off and chewed thoughtfully, staring at the rest of it. Ron was too preoccupied with the juice sliding down his hand and dripping off his chin to notice.

He sat back in his chair, absentmindedly grabbing his book bag to put on his lap, then pulling a napkin out of a pocket in the side. The napkin went to is face and wiped off the running juice.

"Weren't you going to have some chips, Ron?"

"Y-Yeah." His hands, shaking, grabbed a bag and he stuck a few in his mouth. They tasted lie cardboard compared to the sight in front of him.

Harry put the rest of the still-cream-covered fruit into his mouth, carefully biting right next to the base of the leaves.

"Such a delicacy!" He sighed.

Then his lips contracted and he swallowed the cream while he worked his tongue on the project of vigilantly examining and removing cream from every surface of the fruit.

Every bit was investigated.

Harry leisurely chewed his treat.

"S-Sorry Harry. I just remembered that I've g-got to….uh….go to the L-Library!" Ron dashed up the stairs to the dormitories, not aware of his friend's delighted smirk at his retreating back.

"Ha. He doesn't even realize he's going the wrong way. He must be pretty…tired." Harry continued smirking as he picked out another strawberry. "Must be pretty flustered. My job here is done…for today."

A few minutes later a load moan that sounded remarkably like "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" echoed throughout Gryffindor tower.

Then – "OH SHIT! I forgot silencing charms!"

_Ah, _Harrymused to himself, gazing at the merrily burning fire from his perch in an armchair,_ life is sweet. So sweet._

**xXxXxXx**

**Ah, life is sweet. Poor little Flustered!Ron. So cute!!**

**Review!!!**


End file.
